Chou et sang
by Babel121
Summary: Recueil de drabbles.
1. Encore du chou ?

**Titre** : Encore du chou ?  
**Fandom** : Peace Maker Kurogane  
**Couple** : Susumu Yamazaki + Tetsunosuke Ichimura  
**Thème** : Choux

**Note** : Cadeau pour Ko !

**ENCORE DU CHOU?**

- Encore du chou !

Tetsunosuke fit la grimace en voyant la bouillie verdâtre qui trônait dans son assiette.

- Tu ne sais faire que ça ou quoi ? Grincha-t-il envers Susumu qui faisait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas et avalait consciencieusement son assiette en face de lui.

Le jeune samouraï grogna encore par bonne mesure avant d'essayer d'avaler une bouchée. Il la recracha bruyamment, aspergeant par la même occasion le ninja qui le fusilla des yeux.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, personne ne te forces à le manger, répondit Susumu, restant stoïque et sortant un mouchoir de nul part pour s'essuyer alors que Tetsu ronchonnait encore dans sa barbe inexistante.  
- Ce genre de chose ne serait jamais arriver si Ayu-neesan était encore…

Le page s'arrêta net dans sa phrase quand il vit la main de l'espion se crisper sur le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait.

- Ano… Excuse-moi Susu…  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu as parfaitement raison, si Ayumu était encore en vie, tu n'aurais pas à manger ce gruau infect. Mais seulement voilà, ma sœur n'est plus de ce monde alors il n'y a personne d'autre qui veuille se dévouer à la remplacer. Si tu m'as choisi pour ce rôle parce que je lui ressemblais, tu as fait une grosse erreur car je n'ai jamais pris un cours de cuisine de ma vie.

Se sentant coupable, Tetsunosuke gardait les yeux baisser vers ses chaussures et triturait son bol entre ses doigts.  
Devant son air de chiot battu, la colère du ninja fondit comme neige au soleil et il lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

- Allez viens, je t'emmènes au restaurant, lui fit-il en lui donnant une petite poussée derrière le crâne.

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira instantanément à ces propos et c'est en harcelant Susumu de propositions pour l'endroit où ils iraient qu'ils quittèrent les locaux du Shisengumi.

**Fin. **


	2. Du sang sur les joues

**Pour Koyomi  
Fandom : Peace Maker**  
**Couple : Susumu/Tetsu  
Prompt : 'Du sang sur les joues'

* * *

**

Tetsunosuke n'avait pu que rester sur le côté, à l'observer caresser doucement les joues de sa soeur endormie à jamais dans ses bras et essuyer lentement les marques trop rouges qui maculaient la peau trop blanche sous ses doigts.  
Il n'avait pas bouger, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui, incapable de lui venir en aide, incapable de tenir sa promesse de prendre soin de lui...  
Il y avait pensé longtemps après qu'ils aient été séparés par les autres membres du Shisengumi. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, sans rien pouvoir faire, il ne voulait pas ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui !  
Il avait promis à Ayu-nee qu'il s'occuperait de lui, il fallait qu'il réagisse !  
Il l'avait cherché partout, il avait couru de bâtiments en bâtiments, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ses habitudes.  
Essoufflé, il parvint à grimper jusqu'au toit où le brun s'était réfugié et resta encore un instant sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.  
Mais il s'était décidé. Il serra les poings et s'avança vers lui.  
Il allait l'aider.

* * *

Ce n'est pas vraiment sorti comme je le voulais mais je trouve que ça va encore...  
J'espère que ça te plaira... Et désolée, il a encore fallu que je reparle d'Ayu-nee... Mais c'est vraiment mon moment préféré celui la T.T 


	3. Couteau

**Titre** : Couteau  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : PMK  
**Personnages** : Susumu/Tatsunosuke  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté je sais plus qui...

**Pour Drakys **

* * *

Susumu était habitué à beaucoup d'armes blanches, kunai, katana, wakizashi, tantô,… Mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'autre maîtriser aussi bien un simple couteau. La lame n'était pas des plus aiguisées, et l'adversaire était assez coriace et pourtant elle taillait la peau, glissait dans les entrailles, découpait la chair, tout cela sans un à-coup, dans un seul mouvement fluide.  
Le ninja n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Seule sa sœur lui avait déjà exposé ce spectacle d'une harmonie sans égale.  
Qui aurait cru qu'un simple comptable saurait aussi bien manier un couteau dans le corps d'un énorme saumon tout frais pêché ?   
C'était fou ce que des années de cuisine pour nourrir un gamin pouvait apporter… 


End file.
